Boat fenders are designed to be placed on the outboard edges of boat gunnels to provide a soft cushion between the boat and an adjacent dock or other marine structure. This cushioning prevents damage to the boat while the boat is tied up at the dock. It would be advantageous if there could be developed an improved system for attaching fenders to boats. A typical fender includes a body, similar to a bumper, having a surface that is softer than the material of the boat so that the fender or a dock will not scrape, mar or otherwise disfigure the boat surface. Typically, fenders have ropes or lines to enable the fender to be hung or suspended on the side of the boat while the boat is docked. Attachments for securing boat fenders are usually made to be readily removable because after the boat leaves its mooring at a dock, it is desirable to remove the fender and stow it away.